


14

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totsuka has a request for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-series, when Kusanagi is still in high school, and Totsuka is in middle school.

* * *

  
It was February, so naturally it was cold, but despite that, they were hanging out in the park. Mikoto was napping on top of the fort-shaped jungle gym. Kusanagi was sitting near him, his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. He was busy leaving texts for the girls in his class. Valentine's Day was coming up, after all, so he had to make sure they didn't forget him. He didn't want a girlfriend, per se, but he wanted chocolate, and maybe some of the other perks of attention from a girl.

Totsuka climbed up the side of the fort, and put his arms over the edge. "King!" That jarred Mikoto a bit, but probably mainly because he hated that nickname. "Hey, hey, King, did you know? Did you know?"

Mikoto opened one eye, and glared at Totsuka, who sunnily smiled back at him.

"My birthday is this week!"

Kusanagi stopped typing, and Mikoto opened both of his eyes. They both just _looked_ at Totsuka.

Why was he telling them...?

"You know, I've never really done anything for my birthday. What about you, King? What do you do on your birthday?"

Mikoto glared at Totsuka for a minute, then he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What about you, Kusanagi-san?" Totsuka continued, undaunted. If there anything to be said for this kid, his ability to remain cheerful was impressive. His ability to ignore the mood of the people around him was somewhat amazing as well.

"Eh? My birthday? I'm not a girl, you know. Though, it's not a bad time to be with a girl. If it's your birthday, a girl would definitely be... _nice_ , right?" Kusanagi grinned wolfishly.

"Is that something you know from _personal_ experience?" Totsuka asked. His tone, his demeanor, even the way he smiled... it all _seemed_ perfectly innocent, but...!

"Oy!" Kusangai complained, but as usual, Totsuka just smiled and turned his attention back to Mikoto.

Brat!

"King, King..." Totsuka reached out and tugged on Mikoto's shirttails. "If I asked you to buy me a gift, would you?"

"Why do I hafta buy you something?" Mikoto snapped. He didn't open his eyes, but his face was all scrunched up.

Kusanagi shifted to make a quick exit, in case Mikoto decided to pound this kid into the ground.

"Eh... you don't _have_ to... but... I've never gotten a birthday present before!" Totsuka declared happily. Or, well, seemingly happily. With him, it was hard to tell. Both Mikoto and Kusanagi looked at him. "Mm? Oh, it's not like it's a bad thing. Like you said, we're not girls or whatever. My mom usually makes me my favorite dinner for my birthday, but this year, she has to work." Totsuka sighed, and looked away.

Dramatically. 

This kid was playing them, right?

Kusanagi and Mikoto shared a look. Kusanagi sighed, and turned back to Totsuka. "Well? What is that you want, kid?"

Totsuka beamed brightly. "Nothing much! Just... there's this fancy shop, right on corner opposite the liquor store with the poster with the naked lady?" Kusanagi nodded. He knew the place. That fancy 'shop' was a... "They sell this really nice box of chocolates there, with truffles and everything. It seems really yummy! I've never had candy from a fancy shop before."

Kusanagi was starting to have a bad feeling about all this. 

"It comes in a red box. Isn't that nice? I like red." Totsuka just looked like he was in seventh heaven.

"Chocolates? You like chocolates?" Mikoto wondered. He was giving Totsuka an appraising look.

Kusanagi could understand. It wasn't the sort of thing someone normally lied about, but at the same time...

"My birthday is on Thursday." Thursday? "Remember that! Oh, but you don't really have to buy me anything! I was just kidding," Totsuka laughed. He jumped off and landed softly on the ground up wood chips below. "I gotta get going, I'm helping out at the grocery store this week. It's Thursday, remember! Let's do something together then, ok?"

Kusanagi shook his head. _Thursday_ was...

Well, it wasn't like Mikoto really _would_ buy Totsuka anything. Still.

That kid really did love playing with fire.

* * *

  
Mikoto was bored.

Kusanagi had taken off to help out at that bar he was sometimes-working at. Totsuka hadn't shown up after school. Mikoto remembered him saying something about a grocery store, but whatever. He wasn't free. Mikoto had already gotten into a fight, but it had been too short. Those punks didn't have a fuckin' clue.

What was he supposed to do with himself?

He headed toward Kusanagi's bar, because there wasn't anything else to do. As he passed, he saw the naked lady poster, and he stopped, thinking. 

Oh, right. Tomorrow was Totsuka's birthday, right? And.

He looked across the street and saw a fancy shop, so that was probably it. Chocolates? Really? Mikoto didn't have any idea how much that would cost. Should he really bother?

Since there wasn't anything else for him to do, he figured, what the hell?

He crossed the street, and went into the so-called _fancy_ shop. Inside, he froze.

It was wall-to-wall girls.

Chatty, loud, annoying girls.

High school girls.

Middle school girls.

Office lady girls.

Squealing girls.

Excited girls.

He stepped inside, and every single last damned one of them stopped and stared at him.

Mikoto looked around, panicked. What the _hell_ was this? Was this the right shop? He hadn't accidentally walked into a panty shop or something like that, right? But, looking around, this was clearly a confection shop. There were rows of display cases lining the interior, and those red boxes Totsuka mentioned were piled up everywhere. But.

Why was this place so busy?

Why was every single other person in the store a girl?

Was it always like that?

"S-s-s-s-s-suoh-san!"

He glared at the person to his left, who immediately jumped back. Ah, this girl was in his school, right? At least her uniform kinda looked like the girl uniforms he saw when he was near school.

"Ah! Um, are you... are you here to buy something?" she stuttered. She looked scared.

She had a nice rack. "Uhn. One of those..." he pointed to one of the red boxed stacked on the display case.

"Eeehhh?" she reeled back. "You are? You're buying that? You? _That?_ "

He blinked. 

"Ahhh!" she held her hands up, shaking off her previous questions. "No, no, that's a good thing, it's... that's really... um, it's actually none of my business..." She looked around nervously, and then she held out a shell-pink bag with darker pink flowers emblazoned across the bottom edge. "Take mine!"

He reeled back. He didn't want to take that bag!

"I-i-i-i-it's no good for you to have to stand in line!" she continued, her eyes squeezed shut so she couldn't see his horror. "It's a long line, and Suoh-san... well... Suoh-san... _Justpleaseacceptthis!_ "

Mikoto started to sweat on the back of his neck. It was true, he didn't want to be in this store for another moment. Everyone was still staring at him, and whispering. He didn't like it, and he was close to losing his temper. And everyone here was a chick! But!

The bag was pink!

"Che," he growled, grabbing the bag from the girl. "Th-thanks." He turned and stomped out of the store. He was sure he heard a faint sigh of relief from all the chicks inside. He didn't even know the name of the chick who had helped him. And would she wait again to buy another? He looked inside the pink bag... Pink! Did Totsuka know this shop had pink bags?! There was a red box inside. He took it out, and stuffed the stupid pink bag in the closest garbage can and the red box under his arm. Since he'd gotten the stupid thing for that damned kid, he'd at least head home and stuff it somewhere. 

He couldn't believe he'd done something so _ridiculous_. Just for that damned kid!

* * *

  
Totsuka whistled cheerfully as he crossed under the broken fence to get into the high school. He could see Kusanagi-san and King behind the school, so he headed straight for them. King was even awake! Which was rare at this time of day! He was throwing a ball against the wall. Either the ball or the wall would give up soon, from the way he was throwing it. King was so amazing! 

He seemed a bit pissed off!

Kusanagi was sitting on a low wall, going through small gift packets. "Oho, looks like you did all right, Kusanagi-san!" Totsuka wiggled his eyebrows. Of course, it was Valentine's Day, and he'd expect Kusanagi-san to do all right...

King grabbed Totsuka by the neck and put him in a headlock. "Bastard. You knew it was Valentine's Day!"

"Well, yeah," Totsuka shifted, trying to maintain his ability to breathe. His bag fell off his shoulder, and all his gift chocolate spilled out.

King kicked at the little boxes and bags. "You said you never got chocolate! Bastard!"

"No!" Totsuka shifted and struggled a bit, though King was way, way stronger than he could ever be. "I said never had chocolate from a fancy shop before! Look, look, all these are just friendship chocolates!"

"You said it was your birthday!" King continued, strangling Totsuka a bit.

Kusanagi-san laughed. "I keep telling you, kid. Play with fire, get burned."

"It IS my birthday," Totsuka struggled to say it. "I was born on Valentine's Day!" King let up a tiny bit, so Totsuka edged over and smiled up at him. "My mother said I was a gift of love!"

"You were a gift of a broken condom," King spat out, and dropped Totsuka, face first, onto the ground, on top of his gift chocolate.

Kusanagi-san was laughing, too.

Totsuka turned over, and then King threw a box at him, _hard_. Harder than he'd been throwing that ball! Totsuka pouted, and looked at the box.

No way!

"You got it for me!" Totsuka beamed, picking up the battered box. "Thank you, King! This is the best birthday ever!"

"You have problems," Kusanagi-san exhaled. He jumped off the low wall and stretched out. "Well, boys, I'm off! I've got three dates tonight, so I have to get going early."

"I hope _your_ condoms don't break!" Totsuka called out after him, laughing.

King plopped down on the ground next to him. "You really are an idiot."

"Did you get lots of chocolate today, King?" Totsuka asked happily, holding his red box close to his chest.

"Mm. There was some crap in my shoe locked, but I threw it out without looking at it," King shrugged.

"That's so mean. Well, I guess it would take a brave girl to give you chocolate in person," he laughed.

"What's _brave_ is sending me into a fucking candy store the day before Valentine's Day," King growled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Totsuka laughed. "But this really does make me happy!"

" _Idiot._ It's just fucking candy. What's so good about it?" King leaned back against the wall, stretching out and closing his eyes.

It was amazing how King could sleep anywhere! "Do you want to try a piece? I don't mind sharing!"

"Unh." King opened his mouth a bit, but he kept his eyes closed.

Totsuka smiled. He opened his box, took out a chocolate, and put it between his teeth. He leaned in, pressing his lips to King's. At first, King just felt the chocolate against his lips, so he bit it, but then Totsuka kept at it, and they were kissing and sharing a chocolate. To his shock, he didn't get pushed away or punched, so he moved closer, pressing to deepen the kiss. 

When he pulled away, King was looking at him, but he wasn't glaring.

Totsuka beamed. "Thank you, King!"

King put his hand on the back of Totsuka's head, and tangled his fingers in Totsuka's hair. "You really are an idiot," he muttered. He tightened his fingers, getting a good grip on Totsuka.

* * *

  



End file.
